Keep Calm and Zap Jason
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: It started with Bobby and spread to Jason and Gwen, this can only mean one thing, trouble, what happened? Bobby got zapped and he took it apon himself to help Jason with his lovelife, with Reyna. Now if only he'd do it. Companion to I am Reyna daughter of Bellona's story Zapped. Jeyna Dwen and Bobby/OC


**Hello people I have been neglecting, sorry about that! To make up for it I have been talking to I am Reyna daughter of Bellona and we got to work on companion fics, I don't fully understand this game, but I got most of it. And I have no idea what to say except anything I'm working on will be updated ASAP, this was 2,157 words and took up three and a half A4 pages according to my laptop.**

**Disclaimer: Guys, I turned 17 a week and a half ago, I'm skipping curfew to do this, and I am in no way RR. So don't sue me, because I don't have a job.**

**Without further ado. Keep Calm and Zap Jason.**

* * *

Jason's Point of View:

It was a normal day at Camp Jupiter, the sun was shining, birds were singing, Octavian was being a little runt and I was on my morning walk, getting a look around, just relaxing. I sat down on a bench in New Rome, just taking a few minutes to gaze at the tranquility around me, with young children running and laughing and just being regular kids before they joined the legion. I leaned back and closed my eyes for a few seconds, letting the sun's rays warm my face, when a shadow blocked the light, I opened one eye and saw Bobby standing above me, he was grinning like a fool, which made me suspicious.

"Hey Jase!" Bobby chirped cheerfully, I opened my other eye lazily and patted the bench, Bobby sat down next to me.

"So, what's up?" I asked him, Bobby grinned wider.

"Kayla zapped me." Bobby annonced, I frowned before relaxing my face and rising an eyebrow instead.

"What's zapped?" I asked, Bobby's smile lessened and he smacked his head.

"I keep forgetting you grew up here. Well, zapped is when someone writes the name of a person on your hand, like so." Bobby took my right arm and used black marker to write **REYNA** on my hand. "Then you have to ask that person out." Bobby explained, I nodded.

"So who did you get?" I asked, Bobby showed his hand: **Dana **was written.

"Gotta go ask her out." Bobby said as he got up. "And don't forget the rules." Bobby said, he got a few feet away before I looked at my hand again.

"Bobby did you just zap me!" I yelled after him, Bobby let out a laugh and saluted me before running off to find Dana. I cursed my luck as I hunched over, staring at my hand, what am I going to do? Bobby said I had to, what were the consequences of not asking that person out? I didn't want to find out. So I got up from the bench and walked out of New Rome in search of Reyna. I silently cursed my luck as I periodically checked my hand in vain hopes that the marker would be gone, or that it was the mist playing tricks on my mind. But everytime I checked Reyna's name was still written on my hand, Bobby was so going to get it when I got my hands on him. I looked up to the sky when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, I looked and found Gwen standing in front of me with a smile on her face.

"Hey Jason, head in the clouds?" Gwen teased, I sighed.

"You have no idea." I replied before checking my hand, the letters were still there.

"What's up?" Gwen asked kindly as she turned around and walked with me.

"Bobby 'zapped' me." I replied, using air quotes on zapped, Gwen let out a laugh.

"I see." Gwen replied easily. "Who did he name?" Gwen asked, I sighed and showed her my hand, when Gwen saw she stopped walking and began laughing loudly, I spotted a marker poking out of her pocket and snatched it up along with her left hand, before Gwen realised what I was doing I quickly wrote: **DAKOTA** in my best handwriting before pocking the marker for myself and releasing her hand.

"Have fun Gwen." I said slyly before walking off in search of Reyna, I reached five feet away from Gwen before I heard her laughter stop.

"JASON GRACE YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Gwen yelled after me, I laughed.

"You can't back out." I called back before breaking into a run.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Gwen yelled, I let out another laugh and carried on running for a few minutes. When I stopped running and laughing I managed to catch my breath easily. I began walking again, placing my task out of my head for a while as I enjoyed this nice day, I enjoyed my walk as I passed a few people, they smiled and a few waved, I returned the gestures in kind but eventually I ran into Bobby and Dana Marks, who were having a conversation, I stopped to talk to them both.

"Hey guys." I greeted, Bobby grinned at me knowingly while Dana smiled hesitantly.

"Hey Jase, have you done your job yet?" Bobby asked, making Dana laugh quietly as I automatically scowled and smiled at the same time.

"Have you?" I countered, Bobby smirked and held up his and Dana's intwined fingers in the answer, I sighed. "I zapped Gwen." I told Bobby, who's mouth fell open, shortly followed by Dana's.

"Who with?" Dana gushed.

"Dakota." I replied with a grin, Dana let out a laugh and Bobby choked on his saliva, gross, but true.

"No way!" Bobby gasped when he could breathe again, I nodded happily with an impish grin.

"We gotta see this!" Dana exclaimed as she grabbed Bobby's hand and dragged him back the way I came, although Bobby was running for himself after a few seconds. I let out a laugh and shook my head, Bobby and Dana, it was a long time coming. I turned back and continued my walk through the camp, I eventually made my way to my father's temple, maybe I could gain some courage from him and maybe pray for a little advice on how not to get killed. I walked into my father's temple and kneeled at the bottom of his huge statue after checking that slime ball Octavian wasn't around. I sighed to myself and looked up at the statue's face.

"My lord and father, if you can hear my prayer, I need advice. Today Bobby played this trick on me to ask out my best friend, and I don't know what to do, I don't even know if she likes me in that way, and I don't want to ruin our friendship, or hurt her feelings, she's special to me, I don't think I could live without her. My head would be decapitated without her to watch my back, she'd decapitate it herself if I wasn't her friend. I don't want her to go back to hating me, it's much nicer not having to watch my back in case she decides she wants to kill me. But what do I do if she tries to kill me for asking her out?" I asked, I waited a few seconds but there was no answer, just like when I tried asking why Reyna kept trying to kill me, it was just one of those mysteries of life. I stayed kneeling, hoping in vain for an answer when I heard voices, two, male and female, and my heart skipped three beats when I reconised the female's voice, then my fists clenched when I reconised the male's, what were Reyna and _Octavian_ doing up here?

"I appriciate the company Reyna, you wouldn't believe how lonely it gets to walk up to Jupiter's temple every day, it's a good thing I'm in shape." Octavian said, but I smirked when I detected his wheezing.

"I know Octavian." Reyna replied curtly, no wheeze even in her voice. "But you didn't have to jog up the hill, walking is an acceptable pace." Reyna said stiffly, I held my breath, did she want to spend more time with that scumbag?

"Walking is good." Octavian agreed as he got his breathing in check, I stifled my laughter, the guy was a douche and he just kept trying to win Reyna's affections.

"So you haven't seen Jason at all today?" Reyna asked curiously, my heart skipped another two beats, my pulse quickened and my face and ears felt warm.

"Not at all." Octavian replied smoothly, their voices were getting closer with each passing second, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"That's too bad, I was looking for someone to spar with." Reyna sighed, she actually sounded disappointed, which she probably was, considering each time we spar she practically kills me.

"I can spar!" Octavian exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Jason promised we'd have a two-on-one session tomorrow with Gwen." Reyna lied. "So I wanted to get in some practise with a training dummy." Reyna added, ah, the best lies are done with added detail, or, that's what Bobby says anyway. I still felt warm and flushed when Reyna and Octavian stepped into the temple, I looked at them with my heart pounding, head reeling, palms sweating and my face and ears took on a whole new level of heat.

"And this is why I hold the most important position in camp..." Octavian said as an effort to boast when he saw me, Reyna looked confused in the sudden change in conversation before noticing me, in a flash she was running over and kneeling by my side.

"Jason, are you alright, you look rather unwell." Reyna noted, she pressed the back of her cool hand against my forehead and I revelled in the situation as she pressed two fingers on the pulse on my neck, her black irises never left mine as she counted to sixty under her breath. "You're burning up, come on, we better get you to a medic." Reyna chided as she pushed herself up before helping me up.

"Would you like some help?" Octavian offered, I rolled my eyes, while thinking: '_your definition of helping me is helping someone poisen me!_' I didn't voice my thoughts, as Reyna answered for herself.

"I can handle it Octavian, Jason barely weighs more than a bag of potatoes." Reyna said sharply, I held in my smirk as Reyna assisted me out of the temple and into the cool fresh air. After that Reyna linked her right arm with my left and happily assisted me in walking down the hill, she did keep up a pretty-much one-sided conversation, but I didn't mind as her melodic voice kept me sort of cheerful as she told me about Dana and Bobby, which I hmmed along with in agreement as she sait it was a long-time coming, then she told me how Gwen publically asked out Dakota, amusing in my opinion, and I smirked that Gwen did it and she told me how a few people were going around with markers writing on each other's hands, I discreetly checked on the marker I stole from Gwen while hiding my own hand. Then we reached the infirmary, Reyna talked to Daniella, who was on duty as she assessed me over.

"It seems you have a case of the flu Jason, you should be right as rain in a few days, although it might take longer, plenty of fluids and bed rest." Daniella ordered, I nodded along with Reyna before we left the infirmary, then Reyna shephearded me to my house and left me to change while she went and got a few things, I had just settled in my bed in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt when Reyna knocked before entering my room with a flannel, a glass of water with ice, a blanket and pillow and a book.

"You're sticking around?" I croaked, Reyna smiled gently as she placed the glass on my bedside table and draped the flannel over my forehead before bringing the rocking chair in the corner of the room over to the bedside as well.

"You're incapable of taking care of yourself when ill." Reyna replied as she settled herself into the rocking chair.

"Oh." I replied before shifting slightly. Then I realised I was alone, with Reyna, no one to interrupt if I asked her... "Reyna?" I croaked tentively, Reyna hmmed and looked up from thumbing through a huge A4 book. "Would you like to go for a dinner when I'm feeling better? My treat." I offered, Reyna cocked her head for a second.

"Okay, but nothing too extravegant." Reyna warned, I nodded.

"So can we call it a date and I ask you to be my girlfriend?" I added, Reyna cracked a smile.

"Sure, why not." She humoured me.

"So does your boyfriend get a kiss?" I asked tentively, Reyna leaned over and pressed her lips to my forehead.

"The real kiss comes when you can't get me sick." Reyna whispered with a grin as she returned to her book.

"Will you read to me?" I asked, Reyna shot me an amused look before turning to the start of the book and beginning.

"_Once apon a time, there lived a King and his Queen..._" Reyna began.

"Jason and Reyna." I interjected, causing Reyna to shot an amused glare my way.

"Are you going to interrupt the whole story?" Reyna teased, I grinned at her.

"Not if you tell my favourite fairytale." I smiled at her.

"And which would that be?" Reyna inquired as she closed the book and set it down on her lap.

"_Our fairytale._"

* * *

**I rather liked this, tied up any loose ends, I did, right? Please check out Ray's story Zapped, and look for us on FictionPress, I'm under Thunderbug1995 and Ray's under Ray S, it would mean a lot to us, so keep calm and carry on zapping Jason, just because it's fun!**

**Peace, love and Jeyna to all you awesome demigods and immortals. Peace out!**

**GDRR**


End file.
